Sixteen Pack
by Kiwi and banana smoothie
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto so much he'd even complete the impossible. Yes, he will get...a sixteen pack! Yaoi,yaoi,gotta get down on yaoi. Crack. SASUNARU!


Story number two!

Banana: Yeah buddy!  
>Kiwi: =D<br>Banana: This came from a dream of Sasuke trying to seduce Naruto with his 16 pack. Hot,right?  
>Kiwi: SO NOW...STORY! ps this is also crack,hahaha...<p>

Disclaimer: Do NOT own! freaking other story thinks we do...but we don't!

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking down the streets of Kohona with his usual brooding scowl on his face. He was wearing really short white shorts that showed off his pale,hairless legs and a coat that his boyfriend,Naruto gave him. He has dubbed it,'The Douche-Bag Coat' (1).<br>The fan-girls where throwing themselves at Sasuke,getting their fan-juice's in his hair. The norm.  
>He pranced into the Uchacha manor,trying to find Naruto.<p>

"Hunny, i'm home!" he yelled in a sing-song voice very unlike himself. He was happy, because he had a suprise for his Naru-kinz.

"In the kitchen!" he heard his baby-boo say to his right. The Uchacha ran into his -there- kitchen,seeing Naruto infront of the sink,washing a pot.

He snuck up behind him -like a ninja!- and wrapped his arms around the blondes midsection and leaned into his ear.  
>"Suprise!" the man whispered,rather loudly.<p>

Naruto whipped around to face Sasuke, a look of bewilderment on his face.  
>"Did you? Did you really?" the fox stirred inside of him at the mention.<p>

"Yes. Yes i did!" Sasuke jumped on top of the table and ripped of 'the douche-bag coat'.  
>Only to realize he was still wearing his shirt that said "I heart" then a picture of Naruto's face.<p>

"Oh." Sasuke dead-panned. "Lets try that again. Yes i did!"

So he really ripped it off .to reveal. he had...

A 16 pack!

"Waah!" Sasukes blonde shouted in happiness.  
>Jumping around, he started to clapping like a retarded seal. Thought Sasuke didn't realize this. He was to busy checking out his cute foxes bum.<p>

What a fine bum that is.

Oh,Sasu-gay Uchacha, you perve,you.

Naruto tripped over a chair leg and tumbled to the floor with "grace".  
>"Owie" the uke whined cutely and looked up at his featherless chicken.<p>

Hot damn was he fiiiinnee~

Naruto gazed at his semes 16 pack.  
>Was it even legal to look that sexy?<p>

HECK, was it even possible to HAVE a 16 pack? ...mhm...oh well. Even if it wasn't, it just goes to show how much Sasuke loves him and will even do the impossible to please him.

"Sasuke." Naruto flicked his finger up and down in the 'come here' gesture.

Smirking, Sasuke complied. Slinking down very snake-like, he sat down beside his cute lover.  
>"Yes, my cuppy-cake?" Oh, Sasu-gay loved calling his lover pet names. So very much!<p>

"Hump."  
>Naruto wrapped his arms around his Sasu. Yes HIS. No touching! Ne touche pas! Big no-no. You'll be hearing from Naruto in Kyuubi form and rest assured, there WILL be nothing left of you afterward.<p>

Naruto smiled and moved a hair out of Sasukes face and looked into his dark eyes.

Naruto felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. It was not left unseen by Sasuke, whos eyes widened dramaticly and started to shake Naruto, asking him what was wrong.

His baby-boo gave a watery smile.

"I-" sniff, "I-i love you, Sasu-chan!"

The two lovers then hugged, both crying now.

"Waah! I love you too, Naru-chan!"

"TEME!" he wacked Sasuke on the head, "Don't call me Naru-chan!"

Sasuke wacked Naruto as well, "then don't call me Sasu-chan,Dobe!"

The two lovers looked eachother in the eyes, basking in their love for eachother. Oh, love,love,love!

Sasuke smirked. "Hey, wanna try these abs out?"

The blondes attention was immediately drawn to the abs at the mention of them.  
>"Oh baby, yeeeeahh". They then made passionate bumsmex on the kitchen floor.<p>

Man-babies exploded in the thousands, but that is another story.

ZE END!

* * *

><p>(1): The Douche-bag coat...umm i guess like a long,fancy,black springwinter jacket with a fancy belt...

Did'ja like it?

good,bad,bleh?

Please review~


End file.
